


World Of Fire

by howlingsaturn



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, BAMF Magnus Bane, Blood and Violence, Dragons, Evil Alec Lightwood, Evil Magnus Bane, Heavy Angst, M/M, Minor Character Death, Torture, immortal malec, magnus is really evil i'm not sure y'all are ready for that, set after Magnus leaves for Edom in 3x10, they're evil evil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 18:41:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20068732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/howlingsaturn/pseuds/howlingsaturn
Summary: Evil isn’t born, it’s made.Alec Lightwood and Magnus Bane were once an unlikely pair; immortal Warlock and mortal Shadowhunter. Legends say they both turned evil when the thought of having to live without one another was too hard to bear. They destroyed hundreds of worlds just so they could be together for all of eternity.





	World Of Fire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [oceandawn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oceandawn/gifts).

> to my muse,  
you are the brightest star in any galaxy but especially in mine. i hope this brings a small (evil) smile to your face.

**“I became insane, with long intervals of horrible sanity.”**

**– Edgar Allan Poe**

* * *

_ "You're gonna make it back, you hear me_?" 

_"Why wouldn't I? Look what I have waiting for me."_

Magnus really misses his home right now. He had promised Alec to come back soon but negotiating with Asmodeus took way longer than he had anticipated. He really should've known better. 

He despises being here; the atmosphere in Edom makes him uneasy. He feels uncomfortable in his skin, the magic in his veins just as restless. 

There's a sense of dread that sinks into his bones, weighing on his body heavily and he can't help but think that something bad is going to happen. 

“There is a time when we all must return to live in the houses of our fathers,” Asmodeus says, circling Magnus slowly and pulling him out of his thoughts. He comes to stand in front of Magnus again, head held high and a slight smirk on his lips. 

“Rule beside me, Magnus. You’re a prince of Edom, this is your home.”

“Home?” Magnus scoffs, a bitter laugh escaping his throat. Body shivering with disgust and uneasiness. “This ugly thing,” he opens his arms and gestures around the palace, “will never be home to me and I’d rather die than live beside you," he spats out, venom in his voice. 

Asmodeus snarls, his smile twisting into an ugly grimace.

“Bold of you to think you can just waltz in here and insult my kingdom. Didn’t your mother teach you to be respectful?”

Magnus flinches, clenching his hands into fists. He tenses his jaw, telling himself to take some deep breaths. This whole thing was pointless, he thinks. He should have known Asmodeus wasn’t going to cooperate willingly, much less without trying to get under Magnus' skin first. But he's aware of Asmodeus' tricks, confident to not let him see he hit a nerve. Anger simmering in his gut, he narrows his eyes darkly. 

“You know I’d tell you to go to hell but since that’s where you’re from, I don’t think the saying has much meaning anymore.”

Magnus expects Asmodeus to snap, lash out at him, but instead he is greeted with a wide smirk. Magnus isn’t sure which option is worse.

“Then so be it," Asmodeus says, voice and expression calm. "But know this, son. When I’m done with you, you will wish you were dead.”

Magnus frowns. The air around them is thick with tension and Magnus feels the hairs at the back of his neck stand up. His magic is restless beneath his skin, and he watches dreadfully, as Asmodeus’ eyes turn a pitch black. His smile widens, black tendrils of magic rising from his fingertips and enveloping him in thick smoke.

“It will hurt more if you fight it,” is the last thing Magnus hears him say and then the black smoke advances on him. He puts up a protection shield on instinct but Asmodeus’ black magic moves right through it. It invades all of his senses and burns where it touches his skin. His own magic reaches out, fighting the dark magic, but Magnus realizes quickly that it’s futile. He clenches his jaw against the stinging pain, preparing himself for another attack when the smoke suddenly fills his nose, his mouth. It wraps itself around his throat and stomach, and he feels like he's going to choke on it.  _ Get out _ , he wants to say, but no words come out. He sinks to his knees in a silent scream, the pain a sharp contrast to the darkness surrounding him; a blinding white that steals the last bit of oxygen from his lungs. He wants to summon pictures of his loved ones and of moments filled with happiness and endless laughter to help him through his last moments, but there is a coldness seeping into his skin that makes his whole body shiver. He can’t think, he can’t even breathe; the pain so agonizing it steals every single drop of his strength. He's drowning. Without Alec here, without his  _ anchor _ , there's nothing holding him up, nothing to pull him back to the surface. He's only got himself and frankly, Magnus thinks, it's not enough this time. 

His magic gives one last attempt to fight back, the smoke losing its hold on him for just a second. Magnus uses that second to breathe in deeply but before he can release that breath, there’s a tendril of black magic piercing through his heart like a sword. His magic dissipates into thin air, his body giving out and falling to the ground like a puppet that has been cut from its strings. This has got to be the end, Magnus thinks. There is no way he can survive this. But it doesn’t stop there; the pain doesn’t lessen one bit. The dark magic burns through his veins, turning his blood pitch black. He feels every single one of his bones break and then magically merge back together just so they can be broken again. His heart stops beating but Magnus doesn’t die. Oh, how he wishes he would.

“You can try to fight me all you want but this darkness inside you? It’s stronger. It's been waiting for this moment, Magnus, preparing itself to rise to the surface.”

Asmodeus’ voice cuts through the silence and it momentarily gives Magnus something else to focus on apart from the raw agony he experiences. He’s ashamed to admit that the Greater demon is right. He’s not strong enough.

Something different takes a hold of him then, he notices. It weighs down on his chest, presses onto his forehead and squeezes all at once. It’s a sharp kind of pain, one that makes his sore muscles twitch, his body shaking uncontrollably. There are images appearing in front of his eyes all of the sudden; bright and of so much life. But they’re blurred and before he can try to decipher them, they’re gone, replaced by new ones that are equally as blurred. It’s like the world drives by in front of his eyes and he can’t stop it or make it slow down. The lack of clearance makes him dizzy and there is a strange feeling in his gut; something that desperately tells him to hold onto those images but they run by so quickly, Magnus finds himself unable to grasp them.

There’s a sense of dread and loss that suddenly fills him when he watches them disappear completely. No.  _ No. Come back _ , he wants to scream after them, to reach out and pull them close to his heart but they’re lost; utter darkness greets him again, wraps his arms around him like an old friend. But that embrace isn’t warm or comforting. It’s ice cold; painful even, and Magnus wants it gone. He wants the light and warmth those images brought him back.

There’s a bright flash of red and for a moment Magnus is grateful for the change of colour. However, the images that follow feel anything but hopeful. They’re cold and angry, violent and loud; and Magnus really wishes for the calm and soft images to come back. He can’t help but think that there is something off about those images. He sees his stepfather and mother, glimpses of his life with Asmodeus and then there’s the Shadowhunters. He recognises a handsome, dark haired young man and for a split second he sees a loving smile on his lips. Something stirs in his chest but then it’s gone; replaced by a dark hatred. It feels wrong. Magnus can’t quite place where that feeling comes from but it feels so utterly wrong that it makes his stomach churn.

“You will lose, Magnus. There is only one outcome to this and you know it. So why don’t you spare yourself all this agony, hm? You can put an end to this torture. All you have to do is give in.”

Magnus has no perception of time, doesn’t know if it’s been minutes, hours or days. He only knows that it’s unbearable and that he can’t do it any longer.

There’s no more room for thoughts then. The pain takes over his being entirely when Magnus lets go. He stops fighting, lets the magic consume him and finally, after what feels like an eternity, the pain passes. His body still aches, his throat feels too dry and his lungs burn when he takes a deep breath in and releases it shakily. But it fades; steadily and surprisingly so.

It’s eerily quiet all of the sudden and the fog in front of his eyes clears. He feels calm, collected, in control. His magic sparks to life again; the feeling similar to the sun rising in the morning. His magic feels different, it sits deeper somehow. He feels it in every single cell of his body, that familiar humming beneath his skin even stronger now. His skin is practically vibrating with it, sending pleasant shivers down his spine. It feels oddly like a rebirth.

“Open your eyes, son. Open your eyes and embrace it.”

Magnus finds himself smiling at Asmodeus’ words. He opens his eyes to a world of fire but his smirk only widens. He flexes his fingers and feels the power bubbling like a volcano; ready to erupt. The satisfaction that small movement gives him makes him voice out a languid sigh. He doesn’t remember such dark magic to feel like this, to feel this  _ good _ . There’s no fear, no worries, he’s content. His shoulders lose all of their tension, his back seemingly free from any ballast and his mind is calm; calmer than it’s ever been. Magnus can’t even remember when his mind was at such ease. This new magic inside him completes him, mends all the broken pieces and frees his soul. He wonders idly, how he survived this long without it.

He rises to his feet gracefully and turns around to find Asmodeus smiling at him, a wide and toothy smile that carries pride.

“Son,” he starts, “Do you remember?" He inquires greedily, eyes bright. "Do you remember that little boy toy of yours and what he did to you?” He sounds confident, full of himself, and Magnus can’t help the maniac laugh that escapes him.

"Oh, I remember plenty, father,” Magnus responds mockingly, but Asmodeus doesn’t seem to pick up on it, simply studies him approvingly.

Magnus stops laughing then, making way for a dangerous growl, “I remember what  _you_ did to me.”

Asmodeus’ grin fades, a deep frown appearing on his forehead instead and Magnus feels a deep sense of pleasure at that.

“Cat got your tongue, dear father? Did you really think you could bend me to your will? Get into my head without having to suffer the consequences? Altering and twisting my memories so that I would turn on my real family? That’s low, even for you. And that spell was sloppy, by the way. I expected better,” he twirls his fingers in an arrogant manner, expecting the nail polish before he looks back at Asmodeus whose expression is one of shock and disbelief. 

“Is your old age catching up on you?  Or has Edom’s monotony finally infiltrated your brain? ”

The Greater demon opens his mouth, eyes full of fury and  insults on his tongue but Magnus only rolls his eyes. He raises his hand and Asmodeus starts choking on the words before he can voice them out loud.

“You’re weak,” His magic surges forward, pinning Asmodeus against the wall with a force that makes the whole place  shake . 

Magnus moves closer, circling his wrist lazily.

“You want me to rule beside you?” Magnus asks, tilting his head in a mocking manner. “Well that’s really sweet but I don’t share” He snarls then, low in his throat and sends even more magic into the demon. “To be frank, I’ve had enough of your mind games. This is my dimension now.”

Magnus summons a power deep within him and directs it at Asmodeus’ heart. The Greater demon lets out a pained scream, his whole body engulfed in flames. Suddenly his skin begins to break, shattering into a million little pieces. He is enveloped in a cloud of blue magic until he dissipates completely. 

With Asmodeus now gone forever, Magnus is thriving. The magic between his fingers is still there, tickling his skin and screaming at him to let go. 

_ Not yet _ , he thinks and opens a portal to Earth.

He begins to walk towards it but an ear-shattering screech halts him in his steps. He raises his arm at his side, palm facing the ground and waits, keeping his gaze fixed on the shimmering portal in front of him. He watches calmly as several demons run through until he feels what he’s been waiting for: a warm breath against the back of his hand. He turns his wrist slowly and when his fingers find a patch of rough skin, he smiles.

Not yet, he hums to himself as he walks through, his companion right at his heels.  _ Soon.  _

* * *

The New York Institute is a mess.

Shadowhunters are running around like ants, panicked and scared. Alec barks orders at them, sending out more and more groups to banish the huge amount of demons that have occurred out of nowhere. There's barely any Shadowhunters left, Alec having just sent a big group outside, only the close circle remaining inside the Institute. They have gathered their weapons, ready to go out and fight for their lives but something in the air changes. There's a low rumble that resonates against the walls of the Institute, making the ground vibrate beneath Alec's feet. A shiver runs down his spine and his hand twitches against the seraph blade at his side. There's a deafening shriek coming from outside the Institute and Alec has to cover his ears, squeezing his eyes shut in pain. The light bulbs go off at once and the remaining Shadowhunters are submitted to darkness. 

"Shit," Alec hears Izzy grunt and there's a loud thumb before the lights go on again, the sudden silence that greets them making Alec frown. Sweat gathers at his forehead and he has to shake away his fear with a roll of his shoulders. 

“Alexander Lightwood.”

Alec feels his breath caught in his throat at the sound of Magnus’ voice. There’s a smile blooming on his face before he can help it. He turns around, ready to pull his boyfriend close, but the sight that greets him makes his blood run cold.

“Magnus?” He is greeted by a smug smile and eyes as dark as the night. He's unrecognisable but still so familiar, it makes Alec's heart stutter in his chest. Something happened in Edom, something that stole the light right out of Magnus' eyes, out of the depth of his soul, Alec can see it clearly. He watches the way Magnus holds himself, head high and eyes narrowed, nothing but darkness radiating off of him. There's no usual kindness in his eyes, no gentleness in his movements, just... madness. 

He's changed, horrifyingly so. He's killed Alec's friends, turned the city he loved into a mess. Alec can't believe it, doesn't want to think about what it was that turned him into this evil being, how agonizing it must've been for Magnus.

Fear grabs Alec's body and he's terrified of voicing out the question that lies on the tip ot his tongue. Taking a shuddering breath, he asks anyway. 

“What happened to you?” he murmurs, swallowing down the bitter taste in his mouth. He's frozen to the spot in utter shock, eyes never leaving Magnus'. 

“What was always meant to happen," Magnus says with a shrug, studying the polish of his nails before he looks back up at Alec, voice growing somber. "If you’re considered as evil, then evil is what eventually you become.”

“What? No," Alec argues. He shakes his head, willing his mind and body to fight out of the trance he's been in. "This isn't you, Magnus. You have to fight this, whatever it is. We can fix it.”

“You’re wrong, my love." There's a fanatic smile on his lips and he tilts his head, studying Alec for a moment before he continues, his smile fading.  _ "This _ is who I’ve always been.”

He raises his hand, snaps his fingers, and suddenly everyone except Alec gasp for breath. Alec feels his stomach drop as his sister sinks to her knees, clutching Clary's hand in hers. Their eyes are wide and fearful and Alec can't bare to see them like that. 

"Stop this," he yells, "Magnus stop it, please, I'd do anything…" He reaches for his sister, stroking her hair as her lips turn blue. 

" _ Magnus _ ," he turns back to look at him, a pleading look in his eyes and Magnus raises one eyebrow, lowering his hand. 

Alec hears Isabelle take in a sharp breath, propping her up in his arms so she can take more much needed breaths. 

"Shh," he tries to soothe her, looking over to see Clary resting on her side, seeing Andrew coughing a few times before he gives him a small nod. Alex exhales, relieved. They're okay. For now, at least. 

He raises his gaze to look up at Magnus, searching for some kind of mercy, something soft and gentle that he would recognise, but there's nothing there. Magnus' expression is blank, unreadable, and Alec feels like screaming.

Magnus' voice doesn't waver when he speaks again. 

"If you want them to live, follow me." 

He turns around without much thought, his steps sure and strong; a confident sway to his hips as if nothing can stop him. 

Andrew reaches for his seraph blade, standing up to throw it into Magnus' back, no doubt, but Alec stops him with a gesture of his hand just as Magnus comes to a stop in the hallway. 

Alec holds his breath, Andrew thankfully does not move another inch, and focuses his eyes on Magnus' figure, trying to read into his every movement. Magnus simply turns his head to the side, not looking back. 

"I'm not a patient man," is what he says, a clear message for Alec to not keep him waiting. He starts walking again, gracefully stepping over the pieces of concrete from when he burst through earlier. Alec swears he sees a huge black wing swinging by the hole in the door. 

Swallowing down his fear, he raises to his feet as a hand grips at his arm, holding him back from moving further.

"Alec," Isabelle rasps out, her voice rough. "You can't--" 

"If I don't you'll get hurt," he reasons, sending her a pleading look, "You know there's no other choice."

" _ Alec _ ," She sounds fearful, bottom lip trembling.

"I need to go with him, Iz" he says, softer this time, pulling her hand in his, "I'm the only one who can bring him back." 

Isabelle looks like she's about to argue but an angry screech makes her halt. 

"I have to go!" 

He turns away, sparing one more look at the other Shadowhunters in the room, his friends. 

"I love you Alec," she tells him, her eyes dry but worried. "You're coming back."

It is not formed as a question and Alec understands. He can't promise her to make it back, they both know it, but saying it is what's gonna keep her going.

"I love you too," he says before he turns around quickly, refusing to look back so he doesn't do something he might regret, like staying right where he is to protect his sister. He trusts her to take care of everything while he's gone, to get the Institute back together. Hastily stepping over the mess Magnus made of his Institute, Alec slips through the massive gap in the wall and into a rain of ash. 

The smell of burned flesh is so strong, he has to pinch his nose to keep himself from throwing up. He finds Magnus easily, nestled against the side of a gigantic black creature that can't be anything but a dragon.

Alec stumbles as the creature raises his head and bares his teeth at him. He blinks disbelievingly, questioning whether this is even real or just a crazy trick of his imagination.

"She's not gonna hurt you," Magnus pipes in, stopping to stroke along the muscles of the dragon's left wing in order to beckon Alec closer. 

Alec takes a couple of tentative steps forward until he's close enough for Magnus to reach him. Magnus takes his wrist, Alec's eyes widening at the unexpected warmth the touch brings, and pulls him those last few inches closer to lay the palm of his hand against the dragon's neck. 

The dragon gives a low rumble, the sound resonating against Alec's fingers. He gasps, eyes roaming over the length of the creature, its legs and wings, its head and eyes. They are as black as Magnus', her ears and wings the only places where a hint of colour bleeds through. The red is as dark as Magnus' nail polish, Alec notices, when his eyes find Magnus' hand next to his. 

"Matching nail polish to dragons now?" He can't help but ask, scolding himself for making a joke in the middle of all this. 

Magnus throws his head back and laughs, bright and honest, and Alec is immediately drawn to the exposed line of his neck. With his eyes closed, wrinkled laugh lines at the corner, Magnus looks exactly the same, no hint of evilness visible.

Dread seeps into his bones and he forces himself to look away, focusing on the rough skin beneath his fingertips, on the steady puffs of breath at his ears, the low rumble of fire inside the dragon's stomach. 

"She's beautiful," he murmurs, eyes drawn to the movement of the dragon's head and Magnus is silent for a moment, watching Alec. 

"Her name is Eden." 

Alec frowns, swallowing down the laugh that threatened to rise in his throat, shaking his head for the absurdity of the situation. 

"As in the garden of God?" He questions, eyes wide as he looks at Magnus, "the biblical paradise?" He probably looks a little crazy. But he is, in fact, standing next to a huge dragon and trying to convince the love of his life of his past self. It doesn't get crazier than that, he muses. 

Magnus just tilts his head, eyes roaming over his face, a self-satisfied smirk growing on his lips. 

He walks away, turning slightly to the side to check Alec over again.

"You're a clever one, indeed."

Alec opens his mouth but before he can even decide on what to say, Magnus has already continued talking. 

"Let's get this cute ass on her."

"What?" 

Alec chokes on a yelp when Magnus presses close, grabbing his hips to lift him up and onto the dragon. She gives a satisfying rumble, muscles moving beneath Alec's body and he reaches out a little frantically, trying to find something he can hold onto. Magnus is behind him, all of a sudden, guiding his hands to the back of Eden's neck. Alec wraps his hands around the claw-like protrusions, pushing against Magnus back when the dragon begins to stand. 

"Shit," he mumbles when she rises to her full height, spreading those impressive pair of wings before she lets out a shriek, pushing from the ground easily. She gravitates towards the portal that is still open and Alec shivers when he sees the amount of demons that continue to come through. 

"Stop it," he says, voice steady and authoritative, despite how scared he truly is. "Call them back," he orders Magnus, who simply sighs. 

"You're no fun," he mutters, but in a matter of seconds the demons all turn around, flying back inside the portal. 

Alec lets out a relieved sigh, turning back to look down at the Institute, spotting a few familiar shadows among the scorching fire, before they 

disappear in front of his eyes; the portal closing behind them. 

He takes a deep breath and sends some prayers to above, hoping someone can hear him and prevent worse things from happening. He's never been one to believe in a greater power, the Angels having ignored too many of their cries, but looking around what can only be Edom, with a different, horribly twisted version of Magnus plastered against his back, he can't help but pray. 

* * *

When the dragon lands, Magnus is quick to hop down, offering a hand to Alec to help him down. Eden pushes off the ground soon after, but not before nudging Magnus with her head once. He gives her a gentle smile and a soft pat against her neck and then she's gone. Magnus turns back towards Alec, his smile turning smug, and gives him a wink. He reaches for his hand, pulling him inside what appears to be a huge castle. Alec startles when the door closes behind him with a dull thud, the horrible shrieks of demons growing quiet.

He watches as Magnus makes his way towards a big black throne with red and gold twirls. 

Alec gulps when Magnus turns gracefully, hips swaying. He holds Alec's gaze as he sits down, resting one of his legs above the other and leaning back. He looks every bit the royalty that he is, oozing grace and confidence, and Alec swallows down the peak of arousal that flares in his gut. 

_ This is not your Magnus _ , he tells himself, swallowing once, twice and breaking eye contact. Instead he looks around the palace, ignoring the feeling of piercing eyes at his back.

"Where's Asmodeus?" Alec hears himself asking after a moment, "Isn't this his realm?"

"Dead," Magnus says, a smile in his voice, and Alec turns back to him. "This is all mine now," he adds, gesturing proudly with his hand. 

It takes Alec a moment to answer, the look in Magnus' eyes so cold and foreign, it makes him shiver. 

"You-- killed him?" Alec dares to ask and immediately regrets it when Magnus leans forward, elbows resting on his knees as he tilts his head with a grin. 

"What do you think? I burned him right where he stood." 

Alec gasps but Magnus doesn't seem to hear him, continuing with a flick of his wrist. 

"That bastard thought he could twist my memories, make me his pet. He was so sure it would work. Alexander you should've seen his face when he realised he got played, it was hilarious." 

Alec's heart jumps at the sound of his name, but Magnus' story dims the thrill of it. He feels his heart break a little with each dark smile.

His despair must have shown on his face as Magnus' grin falls, making room for a dangerous scowl instead. 

"If you want this to work you have to accept who I am, y'know. This is the real me."

Alec shakes his head, taking a step closer.

“No, Magnus. This isn't you. This isn't even a different version of you, you’re the furthest from being evil." Heart beating wildly in his chest, Alec takes another step towards Magnus, his voice growing soft and quiet. 

"There's not an ounce of evil in you. You’re, without a doubt, the best man I know." He shakes his head incredulously, wishing Magnus would remember how loved he was, how wonderful their life has been, that what they had is worth fighting for. 

"You're light, not darkness. You've always been this… beacon of light, shining through the darkest of times and guiding me through them. Magnus, you're the embodiment of love, hope, kindness and strength. You have to remember, please." Voice breaking at the end, Alec takes a deep breath, blinking away the tears in his eyes.

"I can’t live without you," he admits, barely above a whisper, with hands reaching out to grasp something that is already within his reach.

Magnus glances away, something stirring in his gut. It leaves him restless, uneasy, but he doesn't quite know what it is, can't put his finger to what feels off. He pushes from his throne, an unusual harshness to his steps as he turns towards the exit.

Alec notices Magnus' confusion and so when Magnus walks past him, he extends his hand, grazing his elbow. Magnus flinches, not having expected the gentleness of Alec's touch, and his magic pushes out of his body on instinct, bringing Alec to his knees with the force of it.

" _ Alec _ ," Magnus gasps, his heart screaming out in agony at Alec's shocked exhale, whereas his hand reaches out towards him still, red magic sparking at his fingertips.

Alec looks up, whole body shivering with how sore his body feels, locking Magnus' wrist in a tight grip when it's close enough. 

Magnus reels back but Alec's hold on him doesn't falter. Anger boils in Magnus' gut, the apology that had formed on his tongue vanishing and leaving a bitter taste in his mouth. 

"Let go," he growls, his real eyes moving frantically from side to side behind the thick darkness; Alec can see it clearly with how close they are. 

"Magnus," he says softly, pulling him closer, pressing the open palm of Magnus' hand against his heart, gasping at the pain the magic inflicts on his chest. He swallows visibly and Magnus tries to pull his hand out of Alec's hold again; without success. 

"Come back to me," Alec murmurs between clenched teeth, " _ Please _ ."

"No," he grunts, "Stop!" His magic flares a bright blue, a soft green, a violent red, changing colours rapidly. Tears spring to Magnus' eyes, the frustration evident on his features. Alec presses the palm of Magnus' hand to his chest, right above his heart and Magnus' magic turns into a soft yellow, the light reflecting like little stars in the darkness of his eyes. _ _

Magnus exhales shakily, something else taking a hold of him, pushing and pulling at his heart and Magnus  _ wails _ , sinking to his knees in front of Alec.

"It's okay," Alec whispers, reaching out to cup Magnus' cheek, wiping away the stray tears. "We can fix this. Together." 

" _ Enough _ ," he grunts, the darkness around his heart closing in, in,  _ in _ until there's no more light to extinct. Madness fights back to the surface, battling with kindness, curling its sharp fingers around the goodness of Magnus' will, violently squeezing it to pieces. His magic changes its colours again, seemingly still at odds. The familiar blue of it flashing brightly one more time and then it fades, growing darker and darker into at a vivid purple, sparks reaching out towards Alec. They steal his breath and he loses his hold on Magnus, hands coming to touch his own throat, gasping for air. 

"You Nephilim really need to learn when to shut your mouths," Magnus says, his mind calm as he stands, pushing Alec away. He takes a few deep breaths, slowing the quick beating of his heart. He waves his hand and the pressure around Alec's throat vanishes. He begins to cough, turning onto his side to breathe in rapidly. When he has calmed, he turns his head to look up at Magnus, tears in his eyes. 

"Magnus," he croaks, his voice rough. Magnus stands a few steps away, his body turned away. He holds his head low, playing with the numerous rings on his fingers and his voice is surprisingly soft when he speaks again.

“You can’t save me, Alexander.”

His head turns and Alec can see the small sliver of sadness behind the thick layer of black as he stares at him. He's in there somewhere, Alec thinks, he can't give up on him. So he stands up slowly, his movements deliberate as not to push Magnus too far. 

“There’s got to be a way...” Alec thinks out loud, lifting his hands a little to show Magnus he isn't gonna do something stupid like putting his hands on him again.

"You and me, Magnus, we're meant to be together. I'm not leaving you and I will not stop fighting for you, you hear me? You can't get rid of me that easily."

Magnus flexes his jaw, tilting his head to look at Alec, a look of recognition crossing his features. Purple sparks dance around his fingertips and he turns his wrists in a couple of calculated, smooth movements. He smiles when he finds Alec mesmerized, gaze fixed on his magic. 

"Aren't you afraid of me?" 

Alec shakes his head, his eyes finding Magnus' own unashamedly. 

"No."

"You should be." 

Alec shakes his head again, clearer this time.

"Never." 

There is not an ounce of doubt in his voice and Magnus has to admit that he's a little impressed with the Nephilim's courage. 

"You're a stubborn one, aren't you?" 

Alec shrugs. "So I've been told." 

Magnus hums, brushing over his eyebrow with one hand, "Oh yes, I remember." He sighs then, regarding Alec carefully.

“Maybe there is a way, only one..." 

Alec frowns, clasping his arms in front of his chest as he waits for Magnus to continue. There's an uneasy feeling in his stomach and he has to remind himself not to fidget. He holds Magnus' strong gaze, his body staying rooted to the spot. 

"Join me, my love," Magnus murmurs, "and be with me till the end of time.”

“Join you?” Alec asks bewildered, eyebrows drawn together in confusion. 

“Yes, Alexander," Magnus reaches out to take Alec's hand, the touch soft and warm, and it makes Alec's heart ache. 

"All you have to do is give in to your darker impulses, let my magic consume you and then we will rule the world together.”

Alec takes a moment to let that thought sink in. He imagines having centuries with Magnus by his side, never fearing for their lives, never having to consider the things that could draw them apart. They'd be one, nothing could come between them ever again. Alec wishes it didn't sound as tempting as it does. 

“And we’ll never be apart?” He questions, just to be sure. 

“Never again, I promise,” Magnus smiles at him. The deep gold of his real eyes shining through the blackness for a second. 

Alec thinks about what his life would be like without Magnus in it, how dull and colourless it would be.

_ But is the Magnus you're seeing now the same Magnus you fell in love with? _

He takes a moment to look at him, the black of his eyes the only thing that's visually changed. Magnus stands tall, a small smirk on his lips, posture relaxed. 

He thinks of his family then, his responsibilities. The Institute would be fine without him, he's sure of that, Isabelle is a more than worthy leader. But what happens to his siblings? Taking care of them has always been his responsibility, they're his whole life, part of who he is.

But Magnus? He's fierce and beautiful and he turned his whole life upside down. Alec doesn't want to live without him, doesn't think he could stomach the thought of not spending the rest of his life with him because deep know he knows that he's never going to love someone the way he loves Magnus.

Alec doesn't know if he can choose between them. 

"If I say yes," Alec says, swallowing, "Will I still be able to see my family?" 

Magnus smirk widens, reaching out to pat Alec's chest. "Of course, darling. I surely won't stop you from visiting them."

"So we're leaving New York?"

Magnus tilts his head, suppressing the sudden need to laugh. "Nah," he waves his hand, circling Alec lazily, "We'd just be traveling around for a bit. We can always come back here if you so wish."

He comes to a halt in front of Alec, his features softening. “So what’s your answer?”

Alec can't help but think that there's something Magnus is not telling, but looking at him, feeling the warmth his touch left behind, Alec realises that there was never a decision to be made. Not when it concerns the love of his life.

“Yes,” Alec says. “My answer will always be yes.”

Magnus raises his hand, cupping the side of Alec's face for a moment before it slips behind his neck. Magic sparks from his fingertips and Alec's eyes roll into the back of his head. Magnus pulls Alec closer, grabbing his head with both hands, magic seeping out of him in waves, making his skin tingle pleasantly. Magnus moans, the tendrils of his magic searching out everything good and bright they can find inside of Alec's body, twisting the brightness into darkness. The runes on Alec's skin flare a deep red and he screams, the pain so agonizing it makes his head swim and his knees buckle. But Magnus’ hold on him doesn't falter, encouraging words leave his lips even though Alec can't hear him. The runes return to their black colour after a moment, the structure never disappearing albeit a little fading. 

It gives Magnus a sick sense of satisfaction when Alec's body starts convulsing before he goes slack in Magnus arms. 

“Accept the darkness, Alexander. Do you feel the way it vibrates through your body? Do you feel it moving in your veins? Can you feel it growing stronger with each breath you take? Show me, my love, show me what it did to you.”

When Alec opens his eyes they are pitch black, endless power coursing through his body, desperate to be used, and he finds himself grinning, the feeling so unlike anything he's experienced before. The dark magic that invaded his body left traces of that power behind, altering his DNA and freezing the process of ageing. 

His muscles flex and Alec groans, a pleasant shiver running down his spine at the feeling. He raises his gaze to find Magnus looking down at him and something in his gut begins to stir.

“There you are,” the warlock murmurs, stroking his hair lovingly, “How do you feel?”

“Invincible,” is the first thing that comes to Alec's mind and he's delighted to hear Magnus laugh. He watches hungrily as Magnus throws his head back, exposing the long lines of his neck. 

The desire in Alec's gut reaches its climax and he raises himself up on his elbows instinctively, pulling on Magnus’ coat until he comes willingly. Alec swallows the sound of Magnus’ laugh greedily, gasping when Magnus’ hand finds Alec’s neck, using the leverage he has to pull him even closer. It’s messy, too much teeth and tongue, but they are too desperate to really care. When they finally do break apart they’re breathless, grinning at each other like maniacs.

Magnus is the first to pull back completely, grabbing Alec’s hand to haul him to a stand.

“Come now, my heart. We have lives to take and worlds to conquer.”

Alec can’t wait.

* * *

“Now what?” Alec asks, wrapping his arms around Magnus’ waist to pull him close and flush against his chest. 

There's smoke all around them, the flames higher than them, but they're unfaced, only have eyes for each other. New York City is in ruins, all signs of life extinguished.

“Oh darling,” Magnus whispers, his hand reaching up to stroke Alec’s cheekbone, smearing the dust and blood that stuck there in the process. “We can do whatever your heart desires. We can burn this earth down, build a new one and watch it crumble apart in front of our eyes.”

His eyes drift lower, down to Alec’s lips before he can help himself. “Nothing can stop us.”

“We have forever, don’t we?”

Magnus’ hand moves to cup Alec’s jaw, his thumb brushing against Alec’s bottom lip and parting them. 

“Yes, Alexander,” he mumbles against his lips.

“I really like the sound of that,” Alec says lowly, giving Magnus a sweet smile and Magnus decides to stop denying himself the joy of kissing him. He tilts his head back a little, puckers his lips invitingly and Alec is helpless. He surges forward, their mouths meeting in a clash of tongues and lips. 

Magnus opens up a portal with the flick of his wrist, pulling Alec inside without breaking their kiss, teleporting them to yet another unfortunate city they can destroy. 

The portal closes and the ground shakes beneath them, bowing in fear, for the world is about to witness an evil greater than any war; an evil born out of desperate love, the damage it causes when separated irreparable. 

**Author's Note:**

> this story is based on a thread I did on twitter.  
I made a couple of edits for it too. You can find it here.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! xo


End file.
